A Fat Kid on a Seesaw
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Kanzaki couldn't tell if Oga was a complete idiot or a diabolical genius. Gen.


**Author's Note:** New one-shot! Another introspective piece, this time on Kanzaki and how he views Oga, based off the newest chapter~! Watch out for small **SPOLIER ALERTS** but it's not a super important chapter. Cute, but not vital :P I don't think there are enough stories on different character perspectives – the manga doesn't really go into detail, so we author's have to do it! NOT SLASH! I'm probably going to read over this piece over the course of the next week so don't be surprised if there are any changes. Nothing major, just a few sentences added, reworded, or grammar changes. Read and enjoy!

**Rating:** T for language

**Warning:** Language (some cussing), one mention of violence, and Oga-ness. Yeah, cause Oga's that awesome 3

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Beelzebub, stop rubbing it in my face!

**Summary: **It was obvious that almost none of the delinquents in Ishiyama High had any book smart people and that fact didn't change when they were relocated to St. Ishiyama, but Kanzaki had a sneaking suspicion that Oga was more than just a mass of ridiculously powerful muscle.

* * *

><p>Kanzaki couldn't tell if Oga was a complete idiot or a diabolical genius.<p>

It was obvious that almost none of the delinquents in Ishiyama High had any book smart people and that fact didn't change when they were relocated to St. Ishiyama, but Kanzaki had a sneaking suspicion that Oga was more than just a mass of ridiculously powerful muscle.

Of course, the yakuza's son wondered on a daily basis how such an idiot could've beaten him, and so easily to boot. It was infuriating and puzzling at the same time. Kami, Oga was so oblivious, sometimes, that it drove him up a wall. He had two hot babes after him, yet he didn't even realize there was a major catfight going on – over _him_. He would always say sometime freaking retarded and was able to piss off anyone within a five-mile radius – all with a naked baby on his back. _Seriously, what the hell was up with that?_ And because Kanzaki had seen these moments of stupidity, he had no problem saying that Oga didn't know what he was doing half the damn time and relied on his strength alone.

Then again…there were moments where Kanzaki had his doubts, where he saw those moments of insight in clarity that scared him more than he cared to admit.

No one was skeptical of the fact that Oga was a one-man army, but sometimes there was something more there than just power. The most recent incident that he could think of would be when he brought Oga, his wifey, and his kid over to play with Futaba, his pain in the ass niece.

When Oga started to make her cry, Kanzaki lost it. He actually thought Oga was a decent guy somewhere deep down, but then he had to go and obliterate her in her favorite game, then rub it in her face when Kanzaki failed to beat him as well.

She was a real piece of work, but she was family.

So he punched Oga's bastardly face, irritation and fury bubbling under his skin, and abruptly stopped all the teasing and laughing. He gave him a warning, just because he was a fucking Yakuza boss's son, and Oga was just a childish bastard, "Don't you dare make my niece cry." He knew he looked fucking awesome when he said it too.

But then…then, Oga just _looked_ at him like…Kanzaki couldn't even describe it. "So you get it." He said, that unreadable, damnable expression still on his now bruised face. He couldn't tell if Oga looked approving or smug, which didn't make any sense. He'd just punched the bastard, why was he smiling?

"Huh?" was Kanzaki's eloquent reply, still trying to figure out just why the hell Oga was looking at him like that. He glanced at his little pain-in-the-ass cousin and saw the absolute adoration sparkling in her eyes, and he felt that he did get it, even just a little bit, and there was some gratitude there but it was quickly smothered before it showed on his face.

Oga became expressionless, almost bored, but there was a distinct air of finality that Kanzaki was a little thankful for. "If you understand, then handle the rest on your own." There was dismissal in his tone and it made the Yakuza's son bristle, but the knowing look in Oga's eyes made him clam up. Their fight was done and now Kanzaki had to carry the torch the brunette had just given him, a way to finally deal with Futaba.

So, really, Oga wasn't a bad guy. Sometimes. He was still an asshole and a dumbass, at least in Kanzaki's opinion, but he guessed even a guy like the BoB Brawler could have his moments – which were few and far in between, but still there. In a way, Oga's stupid to not stupid ratio was like…

A fat kid on a seesaw.

The fat kid would always keep the seesaw from moving, which in Kanzaki's mind, represented Oga's idiocy. Stubborn. Always there. Immovable. But once in a while, there'd be another kid, scrawny as hell and tiny to boot, that would climb on the other side to try and somehow tip the scales to something akin to intelligence – or maybe the fat kid figured he'd be nice for once and let the little dweeb do whatever. It was a strange analogy…but it worked.

For Kanzaki, anyway.

He'd never say thank you to the bastard, but with guys like him and Oga, they didn't need to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I feel like this whole piece is just me rambling…I hope it was entertaining, but now that I'm rereading it, I don't know how well it came out…I typed this up in an hour…don't hate me D: I hope I didn't make Kanzaki OOC, and I pulled lines right out of the manga and based Kanzaki's thoughts on what he might've thought during that particular scene. I think it's weird how it goes from Kanzaki insulting Oga to the end where he thinks of them as comrades, or something, so I might change that later. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

PS I won't be able to update anything or put up more drabbles for a while, my laptop's hard drive is being replaced, so I might lose all my data Apple has my MacBook now and they're taking my baby apart! **Sobs.


End file.
